


Restrained

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie wants to practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restrained

.

 _Time for me to pack._

“If you’d kept your mouth shut Bodie, I’d be off with Deborah this weekend—”

 _Shirts. Trousers. Jacket._

“instead of out of town with you—”

 _Jumpers. Pyjamas. Robe._

“on boring surveillance duty.”

 _Vests. Underpants. Shoes._

“Why do you always have to rub Cowley the wrong way?”

 _Toiletries. Book. Spare ammunition._

“Couldn’t you just learn some self-control?”

 _Ties. Belts. Scarves._

“Bodie, are you listening to me? It’s bloody Cleethorpes! What are we going to do to avoid dying of boredom?”

 _Lube. Harness. Handcuffs._ “Well mate I’m planning on taking your advice, about learning to practice some restraint.”

.


End file.
